The CHI Institute for Research and Innovation's Oncology Research Alliance (CIRI-CORA) uses a unique and innovative research model that optimizes the National Cancer Institute's community oncology research platform and incorporates best practices CHI's National Oncology Service Line instituted through the NCCCP. CORA capitalizes on the existing structure of our Institute for Research and Innovation (CIRI) and their system-wide clinical trials management system; standardized processes including a centralized IRB, informed consent management, and legal approvals; collaborative leadership and governance entity; unique network of community cancer centers with diverse populations, variable practices and geographic reach; staff education; aligned oncologists; best practices from the NCCCP, and a rigorous, prospective quality assurance program to provide the infrastructure needed to excel in community cancer research. Goals for CORA include: 1.) Increasing enrollment in cancer clinical trials by providing access to a wide portfolio of high quality research studies that meet the needs of our diverse and disparate populations. We will annually accrue 10% of our new cancer cases within target populations to research trials, 2.) Identifying, designing and implementing cancer care delivery research that leads to improved models of care and translates to high quality, value based services throughout the oncology continuum, and 3.) Expanding our efforts to explore and address the cancer care needs of racial and ethnic minorities as well as other defined disparate populations. CORA includes seven of CHI's market-based (care delivery) organizations across six states. CHI leadership developed CIRI in 2007 in response to the ever-increasing complexity of human cancer research and the lack of resources, expertise, or access that often characterize community based cancer programs. CIRI supports the conduct of standardized high quality clinical research in the community setting, exploring innovative models of health care delivery, and accelerating the adoption of personalized medicine through bio-specimen collection and evaluation.